BSRE Galaira
Blue Stone Real Estate was founded by Captain Shadowsail11, Founder of this page Captainjosh98 takes no credit for the founding of it, this page is just a expansion to its original page Blue Stone Real Estate. What is this page? This page is what is for sale on the Server Galaira, bought by Captainjosh98 from Blue Stone Real Estate. Below is just about every enter-able building in the Game... Places don't have to be what the name of building is, Unless its a residential lot, then it MUST bc residential. AGAIN I GIVE ALL CREDIT OF THE BLUE STONE REAL ESTATE TO CAPTAIN SHADOW SAIL! Currency Ok this will identify what Currency of other countries ='s in United Union money, because I take Union Union = money All Estate Lots = 10,000,000 in United Union Money *Pounds = 20,000,000 *American = 10,000,000 *More Country Currencies to come Buildings/Porperties. *Beckett's Quarry - Bought *Port Royal Shipwirght -'' Bought '' *Tortuga East India Trading Co. Office - Bought *Greer Residents ( Residence )- For Sale *Blakeley Residents ( Residence ) - For Sale *Tattoo Shop ( Port Royal ) - For Sale *Jewelry Shop ( Port Royal ) - For Sale *Graham Imports Office - Bought *Shipcrash Weaponry Building - For Sale *Fullers Blacksmithing Building - For Sale *Port Royal Warhouse - For Sale *Truehounds Tailor Building - For Sale *Basils Barbershop Building - For Sale *McKrakens Weaponry Building - For Sale *Royal Anchor - For Sale *Rowdy Rooster - For Sale *Wallace Blacksmith Building - For Sale *Kings Arm - For Sale *Wrights Blacksmithing Building - For Sale *Tortuga Shipwright - For Sale *Daniel Vallace Weaponry Building - For Sale *Mings Jewlery Building - For Sale *Lockspinners Barber and Beauty Building - For Sale *Faithful Bride - For Sale *Boatswines Mansion ( Residence ) - For Sale *Bowdash Mansion ( Residence ) - For Sale *Callecutters Tailor Building - For Sale *Flatt and Flatts Imports - Bought *Flinty's Smithery Building - For Sale *Tortuga Market Lot - For Sale *Port Royal Market Lot - For Sale *Doc Grog's - For Sale *Anne's Seamstress Building - For Sale *Thayers Weapon Building - For Sale *Millies Cottage ( Residence ) - For Sale *Namless Tortuga Shack ( Residence ) - For Sale *Orindas Shack ( Residence ) - For Sale *Bonita's Tatto Parlor - For Sale *Wildwoods Shack ( Includes : Wildwoods, Scorpion Ranch located near Scorp. Boss ) ( Residence ) - For Sale *Thieves Den EITC Shack - For Sale *Ratskeller Tavern - For Sale *Ferrera's Blacksmithing Building - For Sale *Deaf Gunny's Weapons Building - For Sale *Gunners Shack ( Residence ) - For Sale *Padres Shipwirght - For Sale *Cesars Barber Building - For Sale *Garretts Imports - Bought *Skulls Thunder Tavern - For Sale *Perlas Jewlery and Guns - For Sale *Anton Levy Smithery Building - For Sale *Grimsditch Gunsmithing Building - For Sale *Doloras Tailoring - For Sale *Corazon Tattoos - For Sale *Cuba Shipwright - For Sale *Daggerflints Tatoos - For Sale *La Bodeguita Tavern - For Sale *Pugpratts Tailoring - For Sale *Cuba Aligator Ranch - For Sale *Ravens Cove Cliff Shack ( Residence ) - For Sale *Spanish Chicken Mans Mansion ( Residence ) *Clubbheart Tavern - For Sale *Ravens Cove Mines - For Sale *Threadbarren Tailoring - For Sale *Zigna Gypsy House ( Residence ) - For Sale *Isle De Porc Tavern - For Sale *Isle De Porc Shipwright - For Sale *Isle De Porc Ammo Hut - For Sale *Isle De Avarcia Tavern - For Sale *Isle De Avarcia Shipwright - For Sale *Isle De Avarcia Ammo Hut - For Sale *Driftwood Hut - For Sale *Kingshead Supply Building - For Sale *Rum Cellar - For Sale Contract I, ______________ Am buying _____________ for the ammount of ____________ And will pay the Tax to the United Union of _(Depends on What the Lot is)_. Signed Buyer, ____________ Signed Seller, Tax Rule If you do not pay your tax at the right time 3 times straight, u will be warned, a 4th time will result in a immediate pay or u will spend up to 5 year's in a United Union Prison, and your lot will be be sold to another person. Signers I Johnny Coaleaston agree that the aforementioned lots are all in my possession and not Galaira's. Thank you. Signed Buyer, Johnny Coaleaston Signed Seller, '' '' Bought Buildings Are Being Used As *Port Royal Shipwright - Owner : East India Union - Used as : Trading Port *Beckett's Quarry - Owner - United Union Steel Corp. - Used as : Factory *Tortuga East India Officer - Owner : United Union Military - Used as : Recruitment Center *Garret Marsh Imports and Exports - Owner : Johnny Coaleaston - Used as : ? *Flatts Imports and Exports - Owner : Johnny Coaleaston - Used as : ? *Garrtes I&E - Owner - Johnny Coaleaston - Used as : ? Being Sold by Current Owner *None Tax Garrett Import and Exports : Tax Type - Pounds : 400 - Every Week - Payer : Johnny Coaleaston Graham Marsh I&E : Tax Type - Pounds : 400 - Every Week - Payer : Johnny Coaleaston Flatts and Flatte's I&E : Tax Type - Pounds : 400 - Every Week - Payer : Johnny Coaleaston Category:POTCO Creations Category:Fan Companies Category:POTCO Companies Category:POTCO